El tesoro más preciado ¡Modern AU!
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: La vida de Levi cambia completamente el día en el que sus compañeros se exceden agrediendo a su objetivo y él decide intervenir en defensa de las víctimas,que más tarde le acogerán en su hogar. Los años pasan y ambos crecen...¿será capaz de ver a[Reader]tan sólo como la mocosa llorona que era?¿permitirá a los chicos acercarse a ella?¿Será consciente de sus propios celos? ;)


_**LEVI POV:**_

Los gritos y lloros de la pequeña me mantenían allí congelado, no podía apartar la vista de la escena... Ésto no era para nada como me habían dicho que sería.

Los dos adultos del grupo, habían acorralado a la mujer y a la niña en el callejón a punta de navaja. Se suponía que iba a ser un robo fácil y limpio...

Pero esos avariciosos siempre pretendían sacar más de lo que podían, jodiéndolo todo y a veces echándome la culpa. ¿Pero que podía hacer?  
El grupo le había recogido de las calles y aunque quisiera negarlo, fueron los únicos que le dieron un techo... Pero claro está, no sin sacar tajada.

Era uno de los mejores carteristas de la banda, ya que al sólo tener 12 años la gente sentía pena por él y cuando le daban limosna aprovechaba el factor de '_su inocencia'_ a su favor para conseguir un extra más. Sus manos hábiles y su rápidez le habían hecho ganar importancia en el grupo y por éso ahora le daban trabajo extra colaborando con los mayores.

Pero últimamente debido a que muchos volvían a la 'guarida' con las manos vacías, se habían vuelto más agresivos en sus hurtos y atracos... Ante ésto, no quería otra cosa más que abandonar, pero jamás se lo permitirían. Las mafias de la zona controlaban su mierda de 'organización' y podrían hacerle cosas horribles si intentase huír...

Pero ahora mismo, frente a estas pobres víctimas que no se habían negado a colaborar, su humanidad estaba luchando por salir a la superficie...

"¡No le hagáis daño a mami! ¡Está muy enferma! ¡Somos buenas y no tenemos nada más!" La pequeña se había interpuesto con los brazos extendidos entre los dos hombres y el cuerpo maltratado de su madre, que parecía respirar con dificultad, aovillada en el suelo.

"Por favor..." No dejaba de suplicar hipando, con sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas, su cara roja por la llorera.

Ambos hombres se miraron y sonrieron, oh no...

"Podemos llevárnosla como premio extra, parece una muñeca de porcelana, seguro que el jefe se la entregaría a la mafia como regalo" Rió uno de ellos.

Eso fue más de lo que el 'frío' corazón de Levi pudo soportar.

Se plantó frente a sus dos compinches, dejándo a la pequeña oculta tras su espalda.

"Suficiente, ya tenéis lo que vinistéis a buscar, ¡marcháos u os delataré!"

"¿De que va toda ésta pequeña rebelión Levi? ¿Acaso nos estás dejando? No vas a durar ni un mes por tu cuenta jajaja" dijo uno de ellos.

Levi alzó su mirada asesina y la dirigió al matón, sólo necesitaba ganar un poco de tiempo, seguro que alguien habría escuchado todo el jaleo y la policía estaría ya de camino... O al menos eso esperaba.

"Estoy harto de formar parte de ésta mierda, es posible que no sobreviva ni siquiera el mes pero al menos, estaré en paz conmigo mismo"

La navaja de uno de ellos pasó a centímetros de su cara, pero el muchacho de sobra conocido por lo rápido que era, logro evadirlo con facilidad, haciéndose a un lado y arrastrando a la mocosa llorona consigo.

Si ningún tipo de ayuda llegaba antes de que tuviera que pelear estarían acabados...

Y en ese momento un par de polis aparecieron milagrosamente, alumbrando a todos con sus linternas y obligándo a huír a sus ahora ex compinches. Su instinto le obligaba a huír también, pero una pequeña mano le asía temblorosa de su harapienta camisa.

Cuando dirigió su mirada a la pequeña figura vió como la niña le sonreía débilmente antes de tirar de él hacía donde yacía su madre.

"¡Debemos llevarla al hospital de inmediato! ¿Sóis sus hijos?" Inquirió uno de los oficiales marcando el número de una ambulancia.

Su compañero nos ojeó de arriba abajo sopesando algo antes de añadir " Lo más probable es que la pequeña si, pero mira a éste, seguramente vive en las calles y está involucrado con esos dos en el saqueo"

Antes de que el oficial pusiera una mano sobre mí, la mocosa se desasió de mi camisa y se enfrentó al oficial mientras me daba la mano.

"¡No toquéis a mi onii-chan! ¡Nos salvó a mamá y a mi! Puede que esté un poco sucio por la pelea pero... cuando oka-chan despierte ¡os dirá que es verdad!"

Estaba incrédulo, después de que todo lo que había experimentado hoy, era en parte culpa mía... ¿por qué me defendía?

Una vez la ambulancia llegó, nos acomodaron en un lateral y nos abrimos pasó por la ciudad a gran velocidad, con el coche de policía siguiéndonos el paso.

Nada más llegar al hospital, las carreras frenéticas de médicos y enfermeros me pusieron completamente en tensión.. ¿Acaso ésta mujer estaba más malherida de lo que parecía?

Mientras todo ésto ocurría, un par de enfermeras nos guiaron a una salita de espera, junto con los oficiales de policía.

La mocosa llorona apretó aún más mi mano, mientras miraba como sus pies se balanceaban de forma nerviosa, ya que desde la silla no llegaba al suelo.

"Decidme, ¿tenéis algún familiar que pueda hacerse cargo de vosotros en éste momento?"

Levi fijó su vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación, estaba claro que él no era quien para responder a esa pregunta...

"Sólo somos nosotros tres" La pequeña alzó la vista para mirarme con sus bonitos ojos "Pero mamá tiene una amiga a la que llamamos en momentos así..."

¿Nosotros tres? No entendía por qué me incluía de nuevo, ¿acaso esta niña que no aparentaba más de ocho años estaba haciendo todo ésto consciente de que si no, me enviarían a un centro de menores o algo peor?  
Espera... ¿Momentos así? ¿Quiere decir que ha pasado por situaciones similares a su corta edad?

"Pequeña, ¿te sabes el número de ésa persona?"

La niña asintió con la cabeza antes de marcar los números en el móvil que el policía le tendía y volver a coger mi mano.

Un pequeño tirón captó mi atención, y bajé mi mirada a los grandes orbes de la mocosa.

"Baño" dijo simplemente ante la mirada recelosa de los policías que hablaban por teléfono.

La acompañé al aseo, y tuve que negarme rotundamente a entrar, ya que ella estaba convencida de no soltarme. _Tch._

Para cuando volvió, me indicó que me agachase y con un paño húmedo limpió concienzudamente mi cara y mis manos.

Me sentía raro estando en aquella situación y a su vez, la cálidez de ésta mocosa no hacía más que recordarme lo culpable que era por hacerle pasar por algo así.

Al cabo de media hora, una hermosa mujer ataviada con ropa tradicional japonesa, se acercó a paso rápido hacia donde los pequeños yacían recostados uno junto al otro, completamente dormidos.

"Mi nombre es Hiou Mei, ¿que ha ocurrido? ¿como está (Nombre de la madre del OC)?"

Le explicaron lo sucedido y la mujer arregló los papeles, haciéndose cargo de todo.  
La situación de (Nombre de la madre del OC) era grave, dado que le habían roto un par de costillas y le dificultaba mucho la respiración, además su cáncer de pulmón aún seguía ahí...

Los oficiales no sabían mucho sobre el muchacho pero planeaba que tan pronto como (Nombre)-chan despertase, despejaría todas sus dudas.

Se sentó en la silla libre al lado de la pequeña, observándola dormir profundamente, sus ojos estaban completamente inchados de llorar. Una de sus manos aferraba fuertemente la del chico arapiento, mientras que la otra yacía hecha un puñito sobre la camiseta de él... La pequeña dormía completamente apoyada en el brazo del muchacho, casi sobre su costado.

Mientras que éste a su vez, dormía con la cabeza apoyada ligeramente contra la de (Nombre)

Antes de que la mano de Mei llegara a acariciar el lacio cabello de (Nombre) fue detenida a medio camino por un fuerte agarre...

La mujer, sobresaltada, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los pequeños y grises irises del muchacho moreno. La evaluaba con una mirada fría y semblante asesino por lo que aún confusa, retrocedió depositando la mano de nuevo en su regazo.

"No la toque" fué todo lo que el muchacho le dijo, sin molestarse a alzar tan siquiera la voz.

Dada la situación, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que la pequeña despertase, así que con un suspiro la mujer se sentó como pudo en la incómoda silla, aguardando esperanzada a cualquier cambio.

15 minutos más tarde (Nombre) parecía estar despertándose al fin.

Dirigió asustada sus ojos a su alrededor, intentando comprender, seguramente dónde se encontraba.

Miró al muchacho y una expresión de alivio cruzó fugazmente por su pequeño rostro.

"Creí que si me dormía onii-chan me dejaría sola" dijo haciendo un puchero, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Por mi parte lo único que pude hacer fue contestar con un suspiro, poco antes de que la mujer del kimono estuviera de vuelta.

"M-Mei-san!"

Entonces, de verdad se conocían y era una persona de confianza para la niña, por lo que ahora ya no sería más necesario y se acabaría mi papel del "hermano mayor "...

¿Que iba a ser de mi ahora?

La pequeña echó a correr en dirección a sus brazos abiertos, olvidándose de soltar mi mano, lo que al pillarme desprevenido ocasionó que acabase cayendo directo de cara al suelo.

"Ara! (Nombre)-chan! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho al pobre chico!"

La mujer que respondía por Mei-san me ayudó a incorporarme, y poco después nos preguntó nuestra versión de los hechos. Me aclaré la garganta y me sinceré...bajo la severa mirada de aquella mujer me sentía todavía peor. Lo que había hecho no merecía el perdón de nadie, pero es algo por lo que pagaría luego... De nuevo sólo en las calles.

"¡Mei-san, onii-chan está mintiendo! ¡él nos salvo!"

¿Esa pequeña cabeza hueca no entendía nada o qué?

Mei se arrodilló a la altura de (Nombre) y posó sus manos a ambos lados de sus pequeños hombros. "Escucha (Nombre) mamá estará en el hospital por un tiempo, mientras la curan de lo que pasó hoy. Ahora mismo está durmiendo, podremos verla en un ratito, y luego te quedarás conmigo en casa, ¿vale?"

"Pero...¿se va a despertar? ¿vamos a venir a verla todos los días verdad? Quiero que nos vea nada más se despierte, ¡no quiero que piense que está sola!" sollozó la pequeña una vez más agarrando mi mano.

"¿Y que pasa con onii-chan? Mamá lo llevaría con nosotras a casa, ¡tampoco quiero que onii-chan se quede sólo!"

Estaba perplejo, ¿acaso ahora se había encaprichado de mi como un juguete?

"Lo sé, por eso... él también vendrá con nosotras a casa"

Al cabo de unos días la madre de (Nombre) ya había recuperado la consciencia, y para cuando cuando la visitamos, recordaba cómo las había "salvado" a ambas interponiéndome entre aquellos dos.

Le supliqué su perdón, y ella me preguntó por mi historia.

Le conté lo poco que recordaba y como había sobrevivido a duras penas en las calles hasta el día que mi destino se cruzó con el de ellas. Y para mi perplejidad esa adorable mujer, tal y como había dicho su pequeña, me ofreció ir a vivir con ellas una vez que abandonara el hospital.

Todavía no era consciente de el cambio que ésta mocosa iba a causar en mi vida...

* * *

_**A/N: **_Hacédme saber si queréis más por medio de vuestros review, fav o follow! son de mucha ayuda!


End file.
